Jennifer Stottlemeyer in Stars Hollow
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Jennifer Stottlemeyer escapes from being kidnapped all those years and end's up at Lorelai's in Stars Hollow. Will she be reunited with her mother Karen and father Leland by The Locator after all these years? Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning in Stars Hollow it's early when there is a knock on the door at Lorelai's.

''mmm.'' Lorelai groans

''who the hell is here at 7am?'' he asks her

''I have no idea I'm gonna go and check go back to sleep go back to sleep I'll be right back.'' she tells him

''mmmk.'' he says and goes back to sleep

Lorelai gets up and goes down the stairs when there's another knock on the door.

''Okay I'm coming hang on!'' she says and goes over to the door and open's it

''Jennifer?'' Lorelai questions her

''Hi Aunt Lorelai!'' Jenn says

Lorelai looks at her ''so how are you doing what are you doing here sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''I escaped from being kidnapped.'' Jenn tells her

''But how do you know I was here?'' Lorelai asks her

''I uh thought I remembered something stars and something hollow so I just put it together and well here I am.'' Jenn says

''Oh well come on come on in here.'' Lorelai tells her and pulls her in closing the door

''Oh god it's so good to see you here again and alive and healthy are you okay sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her not letting her pull away from the embrasive hug then finally let;s her go

''come on let's go into the kichen you like coffee?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I love it!'' Jenn tells her

''okay good because I am going to make you some.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh no that's okay you don't have to make it just for me.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh well I guess you can watch me drink it then.'' Lorelai says

Jenn just smiles and laughs at Lorelai's funnyness.

''I'm sorry I'm here so early did I wake you?'' Jenn asks her

''oh no not at all sweetie don't worry about it.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Jenn says

''so are you going to call your mom later at least to tell her that you are here and safe with me?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh no I'm not.'' Jenn tells her

''what!'' Lorelai says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''well what are you planning to do?'' Lorelai asks her hand hands her a cup of coffee

''thanks.'' Jenn says and sips it

''I think we have to do this she's my sister and is going to be soo happy!'' Lorelai tells her sitting down next to her

Jennifer just shrugs ''they probably closed the case already and I was thinking I would call the locator to find her for me to reunite us.'' Jenn tells her

''but I'm her sister I can call her for you?'' Lorelai questions her

''uh no that's not okay this is something I have to do for me.'' Jenn tells her

''okay then I respect that sweetie.'' Lorelai says

''thank you.''Jenn says

''your welcome.'' Lorelai says

''so what do you know about them do I have any sibiling's?'' Jenn asksher

''yes you have 2 little brother's Jared and Max.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh so how old are they?'' Jenn asks her

''um 10 and 6.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh.'' Jenn says and nods

''so do they uh live close by?'' Jenn asks her

''um yea pretty just down the road actucally.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh.'' Jenn says and nods

''so you have a good relationship with Mom?'' Jenn asks her

''yea I do we are like best friend's.'' Lorelai tells her

''can I ask you something?'' Jenn asks her

''yea sure sweetie anything you wanna know.'' Lorelai tells her

''did they close the case?'' Jenn asks her

Lorelai stops ''yea they did Karen got really depressed and said she needed to move on with her life and that you would of wanted her to go on with her life.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh well I guess that's uh true I wouldn't want her to be depressed forever and would want her to continuing living her life raising my brothers being happy with them and my is he?'' Jenn asks her

''fine he really didn't want to close the case but he loves Karen so much and respects the hell out of her.'' Lorelai tells her

Jenn smiles ''aww well that's good.'' she says

''yea.'' Lorelai says 


End file.
